Akira Class
Name: Akira Craft: United Federation of Planets Akira-class Heavy Cruiser Type: Heavy Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 464.43 x 316.67 x 87.43 meters Ship Mass: 3,055,000 metric tons Starship Size: 7 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D Crew: 500; Skeleton: 50/+10 Passengers: 55 Cargo Capacity: 300,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.4 / 9.8 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 9.5 Hull: 5D Shields: 3D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 50 / 2D *Scan: 120 / 2D+2 *Search: 160 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'Type X Phaser Array' : Fire Arc: 405 degrees dorsal Location: saucer section, dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 4D *'2 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 360 degree ventral Location: saucer section, ventral: 1 port, 1 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D *'3 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees aft, 1x 360 degrees dorsal Location: saucer section: aft/port, aft/starboard; control tower, dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D *'15 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 8 forward, 3 aft, 2 port, 2 starboard, but are self guided Location: 8 forward ventral, 3 aft, 4 dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 900 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 4D *'Class Delta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Aft Location: Aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Gamma Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each aft Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters :*Basic: 400 :*Expanded: 75 :*Luxury: 35 :*Unusual: 20 *Decks: 19 *Escape Pods: 180 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2368 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 20 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Attack Fighter: 30 - 50 *Probes: 40 Description: The Akira-class was a class of Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet by the early 2370s. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards was one of the sites this class was constructed at in 2371. (VOY: "Relativity") Akira-class starships were featured prominently in the Battle of Sector 001 and the Dominion War. (Star Trek: First Contact; DS9: "Call to Arms", et al.) Several Akira-class ships were stationed near Deep Space 9 during the war. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi", "Afterimage") As well, several were involved in most of the major battles of the war. In 2374, they saw action during Operation Return and the First Battle of Chin'toka, where at least two ships of the class were destroyed by orbital weapon platforms. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels", "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, they were involved in the Second Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") Source: *Memory Alpha: Akira-class *Memory Beta: Akira class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 2-5) *thedemonapostle